


Day 5 - Striptease

by LittleMissAnnie



Series: Kinktober 2019 [5]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M, Female Masturbation, Kinktober 2019, Smut, striptease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-12-01 21:37:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20906720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissAnnie/pseuds/LittleMissAnnie
Summary: Tony gets a stripping house-call…





	Day 5 - Striptease

It wasn’t anything new to Tony. He had done it before, but for some reason he always ended up unimpressed. He was hoping this time would be different.

She had come to him as a referral from someone he had met at a conference, with the promise that she was well worth his time. The man had told him that, by the end of it, he wouldn’t want nobody else. Her name was Clarity and she was a high-end stripper, her whole act catered to men in important places that demanded privacy, confidentiality and discretion. And she delivered in all accounts.

Clarity arrived at Stark Tower under the disguise of being a massage therapist, going as far as wearing scrubs that fit the part perfectly. She was taken to the top floor, where she was greeted by Tony. After the usual chit-chat, Tony led her to his bedroom where she would set everything up. He was impressed at how cleverly she had disguised the pole, making it appear to be a massage table. While setting that up, they talked, her double checking everything on his “wish list”, as she called it, and making sure that he still wanted what he had requested.

Once the pole was up and the music was ready, she grabbed her backpack and excused herself to the bathroom to change. When she came out, a few minutes later, Tony was awe strucked with the transformation. She had traded the scrubs for a black skirt suit with a white shirt underneath, the buttons undone all the way to the bottom of her breasts, black stockings that went up to her mid-thigh and black high heels. Tony realized then just how much did those scrubs hid. She had curves for days and he would be lying if he said that he wasn’t completely turned on by her.

Clarity walked up to him, grabbed his hand and led him to the end of the bed where Tony would be sitting, enjoying the show. She served him a glass of scotch and told him to relax, as she turned around and started the music. As it started, so did she, twirling on the pole, making as much eye contact as possible. After a few twirls and tricks on the pole, she climbed down and stood in front of him, dancing seductively. Tony wanted to touch her, to help her take her clothes off, but wasn’t sure he was allowed to. Her movements were fluid and sexy enough to turn him on. The way she would rub her body with her hands, always keeping eye contact, was making him wish that he could have her. “What the hell, Tony? Snap out of it.”, he thought.

She took her blazer off and began stripping down her button-down shirt. Opening each button in time with the music, she took her shirt off, revealing a black lacy bra underneath. Moving on to her incredibly short skirt, she unzipped it, a matching black lacy pantie appearing, and slid it down her legs. Clarity walked over to him and grabbed his hands and place them on her hips, telling him not to move them. Straddling him, she started dancing again, only this time, she would rub herself on him, ever so softly, with just enough contact to make him feel her.

Tony was having a hard time focusing. Every time she would rub herself against him, she would arch her back, putting her breasts extremely close to his face. It was so close that if he moved half an inch forward, he could touch them. Her hands left his shoulders and move to her back. He heard the clasp of her bra getting undone and saw her removing the bra from her body. Her breasts were now completely free. With each movement she would make, her breasts would slightly bounce, making him want to grab and massage them.

Clarity must have seen the lust in his eyes, because she began rubbing herself on him and this time was different. She no longer rubbed softly, no, now it was almost as if she was desperate to make herself come just by rubbing herself on him. He could feel himself getting harder and harder. He wanted to take his hands and run them through her body, but stopped himself before she would.

Clarity then got up and quickly took her panties off, straddling him again, picking up where she left off. Tony put his hands back on her hips, but this time he didn’t just let them rest there. He grabbed her hips and helped her move. Suddenly, a moan escaped her lips and she was coming. But that didn’t make her stop.

Tony felt himself so hard that it hurt. He wished she would just let him fuck her, but he knew she would never go for it. After all, it wasn’t part of the package. But then again, he was pretty sure that what she was doing wasn’t either. She arranged herself on his lap and kept going. Clarity then leaned over and started moaning in his ear. He just grabbed her hips harder, making her moan even more.

Clarity’s moans became louder, moaning his name and telling him how big he was. It didn’t take long for her to come again. She stopped moving, trying to catch her breath. Once she could breathe normally again, she looked him in the eyes and asked him if he enjoyed it. Tony was blown away by what had just happened and told her so. He saw her smiling, the look of accomplishment in her eyes, as she got up from his lap and collected her clothes. She quickly moved to the bathroom to clean up and change back into her previous outfit, leaving a marveled Tony alone with his thoughts. “She’s good. Hell, she’s amazing.”, he thought, “I gotta see her again.”.

It didn’t take Clarity long to change, coming back to the room, a smile on her face. Tony helped her get her things together and when that was done, he asked when he could see her again, as they walked out to the living room. He saw her check her calendar and was thrilled when she said she had an opening in three days. Tony told her he would take it.

He escorted her to the elevator and, as they were saying their goodbyes, he jokingly said that maybe next time he could do more than just grab her hips. Tony expected any answer, but the one he actually got from her.

\- “Next time, you won’t know where to put them. Trust me.” – She told him, giving him a wink just as the doors were closing.

“Please God, let these three days pass quickly.”, he thought, before turning in for the night, with a smile on his lips.


End file.
